


Little Kingdom

by SilverCorbeauArgent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hope, Poetic, Sad, Wishes, poem, safe place, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCorbeauArgent/pseuds/SilverCorbeauArgent





	Little Kingdom

My little kingdom...Dear place where no one can be disappointing.  
Where I can be the person I really I'm,no shame,no sadness,no censorship.  
My heart belong there,where no one can see or judge.  
But will there ever be someone else living there.  
Someone who belong with me...someone who see the world as I see it.  
If this person exist they'll become my kingdom.  
Until then I'll stay here,in my little kingdom.


End file.
